TV Database Wiki
Welcome to the TV Database Wiki The TV Database is an ongoing effort to provide a comprehensive, yet accessible guide to scripted television programming, including shows, telemovies, miniseries, episodes, characters and cast and crew. We interrupt this program... As you can imagine, a database cataloging every erg of data found on ye olde boob tube is quite an undertaking. Frankly, it's impossible! But that doesn't mean it won't be worth the effort and will also be more fun than waging a steel cage match between a caveman and a Klingon. The current project goals for this wiki is to basically get it set up. This will require a lot of patience and time before anything really starts coming together. This means creating templates, categories, infoboxes, guidelines, formatting and everything else that might be necessary to make an editor's life a little easier. Stay tuned! Many of the articles that will be appearing on here in the immediate future are going to be stub articles. In fact, I can safely say that nearly ALL of the articles on here will be stubs. Which sucks ass, but it is what it is. Hopefully, this won't be the case forever and we'll be able to construct a database with some respectable content. Current programs * 2 Broke Girls * 30 Rock * American Dad! * American Horror Story * Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes * Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Being Human (UK) * Being Human (US) * Big C, The * Boardwalk Empire * Bold and the Beautiful, The * Bones * Castle * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * Days of Our Lives * Doctor Who * EastEnders * Family Guy * General Hospital * Good Wife, The * Heartland * Homeland * Home and Away * Hot in Cleveland * How I Met Your Mother * Iron Man: Armored Adventures * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit * Leverage * Mentalist, The * NCIS * New Girl * Nikita * One Life to Live * Psych * Sanctuary * Suburgatory * Suits * Torchwood * True Blood * Ultimate Spider-Man * Walking Dead, The * Young and the Restless, The * Young Justice To write a new article, enter the page title in the box below. The Walking Dead is an American television series that first began airing in October of 2010. The series was produced by Frank Darabont and based on The Walking Dead comic book series by Robert Kirkman, published by Image Comics. The Walking Dead follows the journey of Georgia police officer Rick Grimes as he awakens to a world that has been overrun by zombies. Traveling across the state of Georgia, Rick finds other survivors of the zombie plague and together they struggle to survive in a world that no longer makes any sense to them. Spock is an alien character prominently featured in the mythos of the Star Trek film and television franchise. He is widely regarded as one of the most popular and recognizable fictional aliens of all time and has become an iconic character of the genre. Played primarily by American actor Leonard Nimoy, the character first appeared in the unaired black and white pilot episode of the original Star Trek series, "The Cage". The character has appeared in all seventy-nine regular episodes of series and was also featured in the short-lived Star Trek animated series, where he was voiced by Nimoy. Spock has appeared in seven of the Star Trek feature films as well, beginning with the 1979 movie Star Trek: The Motion Picture. The character was killed off in the first film sequel, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, but was resurrected in the third film Star Trek III: The Search for Spock. He also appeared in Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country as well as the 2009 reboot of the franchise, simply titled Star Trek where he was played by both Nimoy and Zachary Quinto. Other actors who have played the role of Spock include Carl Steven, Vadia Potenza, Stephen Manley and Joe W. Davis, who played younger versions of Spock in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock. Jacob Kogan played a younger version of Spock from an alternate timeline in the 2009 reboot film. The character has been featured in dozens of novels, comic books and video games as well as being represented in hundreds of Star Trek collectible memorabilia. "Pilot" is the first episode of season one of the comedy series How I Met Your Mother. The episode was directed by executive producer Pamela Fryman and written by series creators Carter Bays and Craig Thomas. It first aired on CBS on Monday, September 19th, 2005. In this episode, Ted Mosby grows apprehensive about the notion of his best friend and roommate, Marshall Eriksen, getting married. He goes to a bar to vent his frustration and meets a young woman named Robin Scherbatsky. The two go on a date, but Ted blows it when he blazenly declares that he is in love with her. Category:Content